Night Gazebo
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Lama ia terdiam, menunggu jawaban. Selama itu pula kesunyian menemaninya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia mulai kedinginan, dinginnya angin malam serasa menusuk.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Drama(?).**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, some mistakes EYD, Gender Bender, Death Chara.**_

 _ **A/N: Fic**_ **macam ini masuk kategori** _ **fluffy angst**_ **atau bukan, sih?**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Night Gazebo**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dalam sebuah bangunan kecil tanpa dinding, terbaring sosoknya yang indah memesona. Tiang kokoh berwarna senada dengan ukiran rumit, menyangga atap yang berwarna putih bersih, menaunginya dari cahaya pantulan permata kuning pucat di langit, dengan lembut menerangi permukaan bumi. Warna-warni bunga menghiasi sekitar _gazebo_ yang bersih tanpa noda, menjadi suatu pemandangan cantik di sebuah taman kecil.

Pepohonan menambah asri suasana, permadani hijau menyegarkan mata, setitik embun malam menghiasi setiap helai dedaunan. Jalan setapak yang berwarna coklat keemasan dihiasi bebatuan kecil, tersusun rapi menuju tangga _gazebo_. Aroma segar nan lembut menggelitik hidung, menyegarkan paru-paru dari gas karbon yang seringkali terhirup.

Pada rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan, tergerai dengan sempurna, tak lupa terselip beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna _peach_ sebagai pemanis. Busana berupa gaun _sandra bullock_ berwarna _champagne_ berbahan _viscose_ dikenakannya menampilkan lekuk tubuh moleknya dengan begitu elegan. Rumbai-rumbai berwarna cherry menghiasi bagian bawah gaunnya.

Perpaduan _ballerina_ dengan _gladiator_ berwarna _silver_ dengan hiasan berlian indigo berkilauan terpasang di kakinya, melindungi telapak kakinya dari duri-duri yang melekat pada setiap tangkai bunga di sekelilingnya. Anting-anting dengan berlian yang sama bertengger di telinganya, kalung dan perhiasan lain ikut mempercantik sosoknya.

Tak jauh dari sana, berdiri sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan tampilan berkelas. Busana berupa satu stel tuxedo berwarna silver membalut tubuh atletisnya, dasi _dandies_ , dan sepatu _mocassin_. Rambut disisir rapi, tatapan mata yang tajam dan dalam, siap menarik hati siapapun yang melihat sosoknya. Penampilannya yang berkelas serasi dengan gadis yang terbaring di _gazebo_ tersebut.

Di tangannya, tersedia sebuket bunga _plumeria_. Harum lembut nan semerbak tercium dari buket tersebut, tak kalah pada bunga-bunga di sekitar _gazebo_. Namun tak dapat menyaingi harum bunga yang mengelilingi sang gadis.

Pemuda itu melangkah, ia menapaki jalan setapak. Dengan langkah mantap, menghampiri sang gadis. Suasana malam hari yang sepi, hanya terdengar suara langkahnya. Alam nyaris tak bersuara, hanya angin yang mendesir lembut seolah diperuntukkan menemaninya.

Helaian rambut perak sang gadis bergerak mengikuti angin, namun sama sekali tak mengganggu atau menutupi kecantikannya saat ini. Siapa yang tak terpesona oleh sosoknya yang begitu indah? Begitu cantik, begitu memikat, begitu memabukkan, sangat disayangkan untuk melewatkan sedetik pun untuk mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Kini si pemuda berada di dekat sang gadis, duduk di sampingnya yang tengah berbaring dengan tenang. Tak ada niatan untuk mengusiknya, pemuda itu juga tak gusar melihatnya terus berbaring tanpa peduli dengan kehadirannya di sisinya. Justru ia merasa lega.

Buket bunga itu berpindah tempat, kini berada di pelukan sang gadis. Pemuda itu berhati-hati memindahkannya, tak ingin duri di sekitarnya melukai kulit mulus gadis itu. Diusapnya jemari lentik yang berwarna pucat, menciumi punggung tangan gadis itu.

"Aku lega. Engkau tersenyum dengan cantiknya. Sudikah engkau membiarkanku menjadi pendampingmu saat ini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Lama ia terdiam, menunggu jawaban. Selama itu pula kesunyian menemaninya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia mulai kedinginan, dinginnya angin malam serasa menusuk. _Tuxedo_ yang melekat di tubuhnya tak mampu menyaingi rendahnya suhu.

Pemuda itu merebahkan kepalanya di samping gadis itu, ditolehkan kepala sang gadis hingga berhadapan langsung dengannya. Sebuah _kapsule_ berisi bubuk beracun sudah berada di dalam mulutnya.

Jarak di antara mereka terhapus, sentuhan selembut mahkota mawar dirasakan oleh sang pemuda. Tak ada respon pada sang gadis, tak ada pergerakan. Untuk beberapa lama, mereka berada dalam posisi itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kepala sang pemuda terkulai. Terbatuk sedikit, sebelum terbaring di samping gadis itu. Cipratan cairan merah kental berbau amis keluar dari mulutnya, menodai mawar putih yang mengelilingi sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah membuat Engkau menunggu lama ... Maafkan aku, karena menodaimu dengan darah ..."

Garis melengkung terlukis pada parasnya. Berbekal kesadaran yang tersisa, dipandanginya kembali wajah kekasihnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa menyusul kekasihnya yang terbaring dalam peti mati dikelilingi sekian banyaknya mawar putih.

Sang kekasih, yang lebih dulu menghembuskan napas terakhir.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Yey! _Tragedy_ sebagai penyambutan bulan paling menjengkelkan~! Oh, tentu tidak. Nanti menyusul fic _tragedy_ lain saking jengkelnya saya dengan bulan setelah bulan ini, semoga saja _kuota_ mencukupi. Mengenai karakter ..., lihat judulnya. _**NIGHT**_ _Gazebo_. Untuk pair tertentu, pasti tahu ini menceritakan siapa dengan siapa.

Oh, ya. Saya menggunakan mawar putih, karena jika bunga ini ternodai darah, maka arti bunganya akan berubah menjadi kematian. _Plumeria_ hanya sekedar tambahan. _Gazebo_ ..., tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya itu yang terpikir, bangunan yang biasa ada di taman selain _gazebo_ itu apa?


End file.
